


It’s all lies

by Cindyapple13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Tagging is really hard, ambiguous ending, someone asked for fluff so I wrote angst (obvs), stray kids show up at the end, this might be finished with a happy ending one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindyapple13/pseuds/Cindyapple13
Summary: Jisung isn’t coping well. Everything he does is never good enough for him or anyone else.





	It’s all lies

Jisung looks in the mirror. People say he’s not overweight but when he looks in the mirror he just can’t understand what these people get from lying to him. He sees fans saying he looks underweight. What did he do for them to try make him believe that delusion? He’s meant to be an idol but he can’t do it when everyone is trying to make him look ugly and fat and if no ones going to tell the truth and help him fix himself them he’s going to have to do it alone. He can’t drag stray kids down because of something he should be able to solve. He’s meant to be one of their star members with being one of the main rappers and being able to sing. People are looking at him and he’s letting the entire group down. 

It’s meant to be solvable, what’s wrong with him, but nothing is working. He’s trying everything he can to lose his weight so that he looks even somewhat presentable but it’s doing nothing. He’s cut meals, started doing more exercise and drinking more water. He made sure whenever people ask if he wants food he says he’s not hungry. He can’t even look at food without feeling sick. It’s disgusting. He’s disgusting. He hates himself so much. He’s just a thing for people to lie to so that he just gets worse and they can laugh at him. He’s even searched on the internet and they suggested throwing up after eating but he can’t. Trust him he’s tried but nothing will come out even after all that’s he’s stuffed his face with. He really is just a pig who stands on the stage and calls himself a ‘rapper’. 

There’s a knock on the door. “Hey Jisung are you done in there?” Woojin of course. He wipes a stray tear that’s fallen. He murmurs a yes and opens the door and try’s to walk back to his room but Woojin grabs one of his shoulders and turns him to face him, “Are you okay?” He’s got his brows furrowed like he’s worried or concerned but why would he feel any of those towards Jisung? Why would he waste anything at all on a useless pig? “Yea why?” Jisung replies. He must of sounded harsh because Woojin falters for a second. He’s making everything worse and he knows it so he removes Woojin’s arm and leaves to his room. 

They have a free day today and all he’s done in it is upset Woojin and lie in his bed. He doesn’t know what time it is. He can hardly feel anything. He feels like he’s drifting in and out of sleeping. “Sungie it’s time for lunch!” He hears Jeongin shout through the door. “Not hungry. Sorry.” Jisung relies. Short and sweet. Now he won’t be disturbed until tea leaving him lots of time to just...think. He hears Jeongin walking away but then hears softer footsteps outside his door. “Please come to lunch Jisung. You’re always not hungry and Woojin says you were looking pale when you came out of the bathroom.” Chan, of course. He can’t say no to Chan after all he’s done for him. He’s going to have to go. 

Jisung reluctantly climbed off his bunk bed and opened the door to Chan. Chan smiled at him and they walked to the dining room together. Everyone was there with bowls and cutlery and as soon as Chan and Jisung walked in they were seated by Woojin and given the same. Jisung was in between Chan and Woojin, which was either a really bad thing or a really good thing. Jisung knows that it’ll definitely be a bad thing. “Okay since we’re all here let’s start eating.” Everyone starts to put things in their bowls-everyone but Jisung. He wished he wasn’t there. It’s awful knowing that the people he trusted the most are trying to make him eat more. They know how fat he is yet they are here trying to make him worse. Maybe he’s not even here to eat. Maybe they just want him to know that they can eat all they want whilst he has to diet just so he looks like them. 

“Here Jisung you need to eat something.” Chan puts food into Jisung’s bowl before turning back to his own. He put food I his bowl. He was right. They trying to make him fatter. Why won’t they help him? Why do they insist on making his life the worse? Jisung starts shaking without even realising. “Jisung? Sungie? Please eat you’ve been really pale for a while.” He looks at Chan. Pale? So Chan’s saying that he’s fat and pale. What’s that mean? Sickly? Chan may as well just say that he’s awful and he should quit. “Jisung what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Jisung whispers. He looks at Chan. “I don’t know. Maybe just the fact that you’re all trying to get me to become fatter! I thought you were my friends but you all try make me a pig that’s only use is to be laughed at!” Jisung shouts in Chan’s face. Nobody moves at all when he’s done. Chan just stares at him shocked before saying, “What do mean? You’re not fat if anything you’re under-” “No I’m not! Have you seen me? I’m the opposite yet everyone always lies. It’s all lies!” He stands up and flees.

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone rate this in the comments on angst on a scale from 1-10  
> I’m so sorry for whoever asked for fluff because I don’t think this qualifys for fluff.   
> If you want to find me on ig @straykidsships I promise I’m not so sad.


End file.
